


The Real Him

by Star_Jelly



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: Spirit finally takes a leap of faith and comes out to Stein
Relationships: Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe/Franken Stein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	The Real Him

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello Soul Eater fandom  
> So this one is actually pretty spur of the moment; I haven’t watched Soul Eater in years and I never even finished it, the most I’ve done lately is like some fanart when I come across it online. But I saw a piece someone drew of trans Spirit and I just had to! So sorry if I write the characters wrong, it’s been a while since I’ve seen the show  
> I imagine this all kind of takes place while they’re older but still in school. Sorry if I get anything wrong, idk much about their lives before the series and I’m not really sure how to look it up  
> Btw this can be Spirit/Stein if you want it to, or not, I wanted to leave it kind of up to the reader

“Stein.”  
Spirit looked down at the man sitting hunched over at his desk.  
“Hm?” Stein responded, not looking up.  
Spirit took a seat just behind him. He tugged awkwardly at his shirt, keeping his head held low, before resting his arms against his legs and folding his hands, trying desperately to keep still just for a minute.  
“So, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about, something I needed to tell you...and I—“  
He looked up to see Stein still hunched over whatever he was working on. He let out a frustrated sigh.  
“Could you look at me a minute? This is important.”  
Stein swiveled around in his chair so he was facing Spirit, before grabbing a cigarette off the desk.  
“What happened this time?” He said, his voice still monotone.  
Spirit dropped his head again, sighing heavily.  
“There’s...there’s something I need to tell you...something kind of big...”  
“Are you dying?”  
“What? I—no!”  
Stein lit the cigarette, taking a long drag. “Did you get expelled?”  
Spirit scrunched up his nose slightly at the smoke being blown in his direction. “No.”  
“Did you do something illegal?”  
“No!”  
Stein paused, looking at him a little more seriously for a moment. “Did you...did you get pregnant?”  
“Christ, no!”  
“Well, did you—“  
“Would you just let me say it?! Please?!”  
Spirit let out another frustrated sigh. He stated at the floor, taking a deep breath.  
“I’m...” He mumbled “I’m...trans. I’ve always felt like a guy, and I never really had the courage to say it...I’ve been sitting on this for a while, and I just needed to tell someone...I don’t know when I’ll come out to the school, but...it was getting to be too much, keeping it to myself. I just hope you don’t see me any differently.”  
“I know.”  
Spirit jolted upright, looking at Stein, who’s expression hadn’t changed a bit.  
“I...what...what do you mean ‘you know’?!”  
“I know.”  
“How, how did you...? I...when did—“  
“Spirit, we’ve known each other for how long exactly? I’ve known since we were both children—in fact, I thought you were a boy until someone told me otherwise. And even after that, I still couldn’t help but see you as one. I just associated you with a man’s identity.”  
“I...you...ok.” Spirit finally closed his agape mouth.  
There was a brief pause until Stein broke it.  
“You didn’t think that’s how I’d respond, did you?”  
“Well, I...no. Honestly, I was ready for you to tell me that this wasn’t natural or scientifically possible, or something.”  
“Of course it’s scientifically possible, and it’s natural. It has been for centuries. I don’t think I’d really be much of a scientist if I thought it wasn’t.”  
Spirit looked away, folding his arms. He had to look at something, anything, to distract himself. He knew what was coming—he could feel his lip starting to quiver.  
“I get you’re nervous, but really there’s no need. Nothing’s changed between us, Spirit, I can assure you that.”  
Damn it, that did it.  
Spirit’s shoulders shook heavily as he started sobbing loudly. Despite his attempts to quiet himself quickly, he just couldn’t. He wasn’t expecting any of this to go so well, and now...  
“I can’t lie, I was sort of waiting for that.”  
“Shut up.” Spirit hiccuped.  
After a brief moment, Spirit jumped slightly as he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. The two didn’t say anything; Spirit kept crying and Stein let him.  
As he attempted to dry his tears with his sleeve, Stein took another drag from his cigarette and blew smoke in the opposite direction, giving a familiar evil smirk.  
“Y’know, I could always do your top surgery for you later—“  
“Don’t push it, Stein.”


End file.
